Riku aka Briar Rose
by FrozenLioness
Summary: My version of Sleeping Beauty with Riku and Sora as main characters! It's SHONEN AI! And it's very weird... contains Riku/Sora, lil' Disney bashing and NO KAIRI yay!


** Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of this story. Not even the storyline LoL. Ok I do own a bit of the storyline but not everything cause I took it from Disney's Sleeping Beauty. 

** Author's Notes:** This is *my* version of Sleeping Beauty, mixed with Kingdom Hearts and SHONEN AI! Yup, it's shonen ai so stay away if you don't like it. Oh and it's supposed to be funny....and I know it's weird. Very weird. But I guess that's what happens when I write down the things that float around in my head. Oh and I'm kinda wondering, are there already fics like that? I haven't seen it but... hm Anywayz, see if you can stand this stupidity. 

* * *

In a faraway land, long ago, King Sephiroth and his fair queen wished for a child. At last a daughter was born to them, and they named her....Riku. No, wait, Riku was a boy, not a girl! But he was so beautiful that everyone thought him as a girl. Queen Aeris died at the shock of having a boy that looked like a girl. 

So, to honour the baby princess, the king held a great feast. Everyone flocked joyfully to the castle. King Sephiroth welcomed his good friend King Cloud to the feast. King Cloud had brought his young son, Sora, with him. Unfortunately, King Cloud immediately saw that Riku was not a princess, but a prince, and so the planned marriage between Sora and Riku was cancelled. 

_the crowd: "ooooh...." _

Among the guests were three good fairies. Donald, Goofy and Micky. Each of these magic beings wished to bless the infant with a gift. Waving his wand, Donald chanted, "My gift shall be the ability to use magic in battle against the Heartless!" 

_ Random guy: "But there are no Heartless in this story!" _

"And mine, hyuk," said Goofy, "shall be the gift of strength." 

Mickey's turn was next. But before she could speak, the castle doors flew open. Lightning flashed. Thunder rumbled. A tiny flame appeared and grew quickly into the form of the evil witch Maleficent. Her pet Shadow Heartless was perched on her shoulder. 

Maleficent was furious, for she hadn't been invited to get her new toy to control the Heartless. 

_ Random guy: "Which Heartless???" _

Now she took revenge. 

"I, too, have a gift for the newborn," she sneered. "She shall..." 

"She ish a he!" 2-year old Sora squealed, poking the baby. 

Maleficent rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Fine. _HE_ shall grow in grace and beauty, be able to use magic and strength in battle. But before the sun sets on his sixteenth birthday, he shall be attacked a Darkside Heartless and fall into comatose! And then my Heartless will bring him to me to be my prince of darkness! Mwahahahaha!" after that some cruel laughter, she coughed heavily, nearly choking and hyperventilating - and finally vanished. 

Everyone in the room stared. 

_ Random guy: "That woman is weird. And *what the hell are* Heartless??" _

Micky was still to give his gift and decided to soften Maleficent's curse for he could not undo it. 

"He will not be in comatose but fall asleep. And love's first kiss will wake him, if love is deep." 

After that, the three fairies decided to take the little baby into the woods, where Maleficent could not find them. They disguised themselves as normal people (as normal as a duck, a mouse and a dog-thingy can be) and called Riku Briar Rose. The years passed and Briar Rose grew into a beautiful young woman....err man. He was a bishonen, all right. 

On his sixteenth birthday the fairies planned a birthday party for him and sent Briar Rose out into the woods to train. He would always be training in the woods with his sword, practicing his magic skills. 

A handsome young man (who looked more like a cute little spiky-haired boy) came walking by. He saw Briar Rose fighting an oaf and started to watch her..or him...whatever it was. He wasn't sure but the person was amazingly beautiful. Tentatively, he reached out to take her hand. 

Briar Rose quickly evaded and struck the boy with his sword. 

"Ow...." The boy muttered. "I...didn't mean to frighten you..." he choked, rubbing his ribs. 

Briar Rose smirked. "You're too slow, I could hear you coming." 

They gazed into each other's eyes and a strange emotion of recognition passed in the boy-like man. Of course he didn't know that Briar Rose was princess, uh, prince Riku. And Riku didn't know that he was prince Sora, whom he should never marry since they were both guys. 

Back home, Briar rose told the fairies about the man he had met. The birthday party was a mess since Goofy was really...goofy. As Briar Rose described the handsome young man he had met, the fairies stared in shock. They told him that it must have been prince Sora, the one he shouldn't marry and couldn't fall in love with. But, growing up in the woods with no one but his strange fairies, Briar Rose didn't care about genders. He was in love with Sora, even if he was a man. 

Maleficent's little Shadow Heartless at the window of the fairies' house had heard everything. It ran back to its mistress and told her about Riku's location. With that, the evil witch sent out a couple of Darkside Heartless to catch him. 

The three homophobic fairies scolded Riku for falling in love with a guy and so the silver-haired beauty ran away from them, into the woods. There he came across the Darkside Heartless, which defeated him in battle for he had only his wooden sword and some lame ass magic. So there he was lying; unconscious. 

Just in that moment Prince Sora came running by, for he had sensed the Heartless. He drew his Keyblade (out of nowhere, of course) and killed them all instantly. Quickly, he ran to the beauty lying on the ground and found _her_ sleeping peacefully. _She_ was so beautiful that he just couldn't resist touching _her_. 

And then he gasped. 

"Oh my God. She's flat." 

Prince Sora had no idea that the beauty was a boy and thought that she was just a flat chested girl. 

"But so beautiful..." he murmured to himself. But before he could do anything, new Heartless appeared and took his Sleeping Beauty away. Sora followed them until he landed in Maleficent's castle. Two of the three fairies had come, too. Donald and Goofy were there to help Prince Sora. They fought Maleficent for a while and then she turned into a dragon. The dragon was lame since Sora had cast Aero on himself. He attacked the dragon with his super combos while the two fairies just died away like the idiots they were. After the last hit, Dragon Maleficent screamed and fell to the ground. 

"My heart...it was too weak...I have been taken by Darkness..." And then she vanished. 

Prince Sora did his little victory dance and ran up the stairs to the room where the Heartless had taken his Sleeping Beauty. 

There he leaned over her and without hesitation, he gently kissed her. True love's kiss. 

As Riku opened his eyes he saw the spiky-haired prince sitting on him, straddling his hips. 

"So...." The boy had a mischievous grin on his face. 

Riku raised one eyebrow and smirked. "You do know that I'm a guy, do you?" 

Sora gaped but quickly recovered and grinned. "So _that's_ why you're so flat. But it's fine with me." 

And so, Riku and Sora went back to King Sephiroth's kingdom and made their wedding plans. Donald and Goofy had died in battle with Maleficent, Mickey was locked up in the closet of the fairies' cottage forever and King Sephiroth and King Cloud finally found each other - and married too. 

And they lived happily ever after. And made out. A lot. More than just a lot. Like. 24/7. Okay? 

**_ THE END!_**

* * *

** Ending Notes:** Ok and now sorry for this stupid fairy tale lol. I just had to write it when I saw Disney's Sleeping Beauty today. My little cousin looooves it and I loooove it too, but only when Riku and Sora are the main characters hehehe.... RikuxSora 4ever ^_^ Review please? Tell me how absolutely idiotic me is ^^ 


End file.
